Mighty Mo (kickboxer)
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Pago Pago, American Samoa | fightingoutof = Rancho Cucamonga, California | death_date = | death_place = | height = | weight = | style = Boxing | stance = | team = Millennia MMA Sit Rama Soon Muay Thai | trainer = Eddy Mills | yearsactive = | boxingwins = 2 | boxingkowins = 2 | boxinglosses = 1 | boxingkolosses = | boxingdraws = | boxingncs = | kickboxingwins = 14 | kickboxingkowins = 11 | kickboxinglosses = 10 | kickboxingkolosses = 3 | kickboxingdraws = | kickboxingncs = | mmawins = 3 | mmakowins = 3 | mmasubwins = | mmalosses = 2 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = 2 | mmadraws = | mmancs = | other = | occupation = | spouse = | children = Mighty Mo Jr., Son | relatives = | students = | university = | url = | boxrec = 356526 | sherdog = 9068 | updated = October 25, 2009 }} Siala-Mou "Mighty Mo" Siligia (born October 8, 1970), is an American Samoan kickboxer, boxer and mixed martial artist, fighting out of Millennia MMA. He is the K-1 World Grand Prix 2004 in Las Vegas and the K-1 World Grand Prix 2007 in Hawaii tournament champion. Biography and career Mighty Mo made his K-1 debut on February 15, 2004 at "K-1 Burning" event in Japan against Hiraku Hori. He knocked out Hori at 1:22 in 4th round by right hook. After losing in semifinals at his first 8-man tournament in Las Vegas against fellow American Dewey Cooper, Mighty Mo made a huge comeback four months later at the ''Battle of Bellagio II, winning his first K-1 GP Championship by knocking out Brecht Wallis in 2nd Round at the tournament finals. After a year off from K-1, he made his comeback on March 4, 2007 at Yokohama, Japan. His opponent was Choi Hong-man (218 cm) from Korea who had never been knocked out before on his K-1 career until Mighty Mo (185 cm) managed to land his trademark right overhand punch, winning the fight by KO at 0:50 KO in 2nd round. At that time, he held the record for the "Biggest height difference wins (33cm)" resulting in a KO in favor of the shorter in K-1 history and possibly in kick-boxing as well as in boxing in history (Nicolai Valuev, 213 cm, is only 28 cm taller than Ruslan Chagaev - 185 cm). But on December 31, 2007, at the K-1 Dynamite Tournament in Osaka, the record was surpassed by Danish Karate fighter Nicholas Pettas (180 cm), who was able to KO the 217 cm Korean Kim Young-hyun (37 cm height difference). http://www.k-1.co.jp/k-1gp/b07_1231_2.htm On April 28, 2007, Mo entered the K-1 World GP 2007 in Hawaii tournament as a heavy favorite. He knocked out all three of his opponents and earned himself a spot in the K-1 World GP 2007 Elimination in Seoul, Korea. Mighty Mo was originally supposed to face Mu Bae Choi in a MMA match at K-1 Dynamite!! USA on June 2 in Los Angeles, California. But Choi was replaced in the last minute by Ruben Villareal. Mighty Mo dominated Villareal, forcing the referee to stop the fight at 1:33 of the first round. On June 23, 2007, Mighty Mo lost to defending K-1 Super Heavyweight Champion Semmy Schilt by unanimous decision at the K-1 World GP in Amsterdam. Semmy used his reach to keep Mighty Mo at bay, and Mo was unable to get in close enough to land his devastating overhand right. Rumors surfaced that Mo was nursing a knee and hand injuries from his previous fights. He had fought 7 times in the last 4 months. At the K-1 Final Eliminations 2007 on September 29, he faced Choi Hong-Man again and lost by unanimous decision. During the fight, he was kicked in the groin and was inexplicably ruled a knock-down by the referee. He was quoted in the post-fight interview: "I feel I was robbed. I should have won. There was a lot of favoritism here. He must have picked up a new technique-a kick below the belt. So next time I'll wear a thicker cup. And next time I want to fight somewhere else." http://www.k-1.co.jp/k-1gp/top792.htm In his next three fight he went 1-2, losing to Paul Slowinski and Keijiro Maeda before defeating Justice Smith on August 9, 2008. K-1 kickboxing champion Semmy Schilt and Siala "Mighty Mo" Siliga were added to the FieLDS Dynamite!! 2008 event in an MMA bout, in which Schilt defeated Mighty Mo in the first round by triangle choke. He was set to fight Mirko CroCop at Dream 10 but CroCop pulled out after re-signing with the UFC. He was defeated by Josh Barnett at Dream 13 on March 21, 2010. Titles * 2007 K-1 World Grand Prix in Hawaii Champion * 2004 K-1 World Grand Prix in Las Vegas II Champion * U.A.G.F. Heavy Weight Champion * North West Toughman Champion Kickboxing record {| class="wikitable" style="margin:0.5em auto; font-size:91%" |- |style="text-align: center" colspan=8|'14 Wins' (11 (T) KO's, 3 decisions), 10 Losses |- ! style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Date ! style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Date ! style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Result ! style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Opponent ! style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Event ! style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Method ! style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Round ! style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Time |- | 14-10 | 10/24/2009 | Loss | Catalin Morosanu | K-1 ColliZion 2009 Final Elimination, Arad, Romania | Ext. R Decision (Split) | 4 | 3:00 |- | 14-9 | 08/09/2008 | Win | Justice Smith | K-1 World GP 2008 in Hawaii, Hawaii | Decision (Majority) | 3 | 3:00 |- | 13-9 | 04/13/2008 | Loss | Keijiro Maeda | K-1 World GP 2008 in Yokohama, Japan | Decision | 4 | 3:00 |- | 13-8 | 12/08/2007 | Loss | Paul Slowinski | K-1 World GP 2007 Final, Japan | TKO (Low kicks) | 2 | 0:50 |- | 13-7 | 09/29/2007 | Loss | Choi Hong Man | K-1 World GP 2007 in Seoul Final 16, Korea | Decision | 3 | 3:00 |- | 13-6 | 08/11/2007 | Loss | Stefan Leko | K-1 World GP 2007 in Las Vegas, USA | Decision | 3 | 3:00 |- | 13-5 | 06/23/2007 | Loss | Semmy Schilt | K-1 World GP 2007 in Amsterdam, Netherlands, +100 kg Title | Decision (Unanimous) | 3 | 3:00 |- | 13-4 | 04/28/2007 | Win | Aleksandr Pitchkounov | K-1 World GP 2007 in Hawaii, Hawaii | KO (Punches) | 3 | 0:46 |- | 12-4 | 04/28/2007 | Win | Jan Nortje | K-1 World GP 2007 in Hawaii, Hawaii | KO (Right Punch) | 2 | 1:50 |- | 11-4 | 04/28/2007 | Win | Kim Kyoung-Suk | K-1 World GP 2007 in Hawaii, Hawaii | KO (Punch) | 1 | 1:37 |- | 10-4 | 03/04/2007 | Win | Choi Hong Man | K-1 World GP 2007 in Yokohama, Japan | KO (Right Overhand) | 2 | 0:50 |- | 9-4 | 11/04/2006 | Win | Abdel Lamidi | K-1 Fighting Network Riga 2006, Latvia | KO (Right Overhand) | 1 | 2:17 |- | 8-4 | 07/30/2006 | Loss | Remy Bonjasky | K-1 World Grand Prix 2006 in Sapporo, Japan | Decision (Unanimous) | 3 | 3:00 |- | 8-3 | 09/23/2005 | Loss | Peter Aerts | K-1 World Grand Prix 2005 in Osaka - Final Elimination, Japan | KO (Left Mid Kick) | 2 | 0:42 |- | 8-2 | 08/13/2005 | Win | Francois Botha | K-1 World Grand Prix 2005 in Las Vegas II, USA | TKO (3 Knockdowns) | 1 | 1:20 |- | 7-2 | 04/30/2005 | Win | Remy Bonjasky | K-1 World Grand Prix 2005 in Las Vegas, USA | Split Decision | 3 | 3:00 |- |6-2 | 12/04/2004 | Loss | Kaoklai Kaennorsing | K-1 World Grand Prix 2004, Japan | KO (Right High Kick) | 1 | 2:40 |- | 6-1 | 09/25/2004 | Win | Gary Goodridge | K-1 World Grand Prix 2004 Final Elimination, Japan | TKO (3 Knockdowns) | 1 | 2:58 |- | 5-1 | 08/07/2004 | Win | Brecht Wallis | K-1 World Grand Prix 2004 in Las Vegas II, USA | KO (Right Overhand) | 2 | 2:55 |- | 4-1 | 08/07/2004 | Win | Scott Lighty | K-1 World Grand Prix 2004 in Las Vegas II, USA | KO (Right Overhand) | 1 | 1:29 |- | 3-1 | 08/07/2004 | Win | Sergei Gur | K-1 World Grand Prix 2004 in Las Vegas II, USA | Decision (Unanimous) | 3 | 3:00 |- | 2-1 | 04/30/2004 | Loss | Dewey Cooper | K-1 World Grand Prix 2004 in Las Vegas I, USA | Decision (Unanimous) | 3 | 3:00 |- | 2-0 | 04/30/2004 | Win | Carter Williams | K-1 World Grand Prix 2004 in Las Vegas I, USA | TKO | 3 | 1:52 |- | 1-0 | 02/15/2004 | Win | Hiraku Hori | K-1 Burning 2004, Okinawa, Japan | KO (Right Hook) | 4 | 1:22 |- MMA Record {| class="wikitable" style="margin:0.5em auto; font-size:85%" |- |style="text-align: center" colspan=8|'3 Wins' (3 (T) KO's, 0 decisions), 2 Losses |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Record' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Result' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Method' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Round' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Time' |- |- | 3-2 | 3/22/2010 | Loss | Josh Barnett | DREAM.13, Yokohama, Japan | Submission (Kimura) | 1 | |- | 3-1 | 12/31/2008 | Loss | Semmy Schilt | Dynamite!! 2008, Saitama, Japan | Submission (Triangle Choke) | 1 | 5:31 |- | 3-0 | 06/02/2007 | Win | Ruben Villareal | K-1 Dynamite!! USA | TKO (Punches) | 1 | 1:33 |- | 2-0 | 03/12/2007 | Win | Min Soo Kim | K-1 Heros, Japan | KO (Punch) | 1 | 2:37 |- | 1-0 | 10/12/2003 | Win | Mark Smith | UAGF 4 Ultimate Cage Fighting 4 | KO (Punches) | 2 | |- Boxing Record {| class="wikitable" style="margin:0.5em auto; font-size:85%" |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Record' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Result' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Method' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Round' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Time' |- | 2-1 | 02/08/2007 | Win | William Jackson | Marriott Hotel, Irvine, CA | KO (Punches) | 1 | |- | 1-1 | 11/17/2006 | Win | Christopher Valente | Morongo Casino Resort & Spa, Cabazon, CA | KO (Punches) | 1 | |- | 0-1 | 05/18/2006 | Loss | Lamar Stephens | Hard Rock Live Arena, Hollywood, FL | Decision | 6 | |- See also *List of K-1 events *List of K-1 champions *List of male kickboxers *List of kickboxing organizations External links * K-1 official website * The Shark Tank Official Site References Category:1970 births Category:People from California Category:American kickboxers Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:Samoan boxers de:Mighty Mo fr:Mighty Mo Siligia ko:마이티 모 it:Mighty Mo (kickboxer) ja:マイティ・モー pl:Mighty Mo